Looking Past
by JC5Holic
Summary: Nayomi Howden was and always will be an outcast. But can someone finally look past her faults and make her feel accepted?
1. Chapter 1

Pit pat. Pit pat. The raindrops fell and hit the window. I huffed, causing my breath to fog up a portion of the window. I was moving… again, shipped off to relative after relative. It wasn't that I was a 'bad child'; it was just that I was me.

My mom's family was very strict, always pushing her to be the best, education wise that is. College was the main focus in their eyes. What mattered the most was what college you went to and how smart you were. Marriage, family and such were meant for after college, it was stupid "to go looking for love", as my grandparents say. So when my parents met, it was instant chaos. They were in their senior year when they met and they practically fell in love after a single day. They dated in secret so my grandparents never found out. Until the day they found out mom was pregnant with me. She was so afraid of what her parents would think of her that she ran away with dad. Mom had died giving birth to me and a of couple months later dad left with no trace. I don't really mind, I guess I should've been angry or at least upset.

I should've known, I had ended up going to every known relative of mine only to end up being sent back to child care. Today was the day, I was finally put up for adoption and surprisingly enough, a family adopted me. So here I am, riding on a plane going to Japan with them.

The family was fairly nice to me so far. The couple had two sons back in Japan, one apparently being only one year older than me. The couple appeared to be rich because I was riding in a private jet, seemingly owned by them.

Though, why would anyone want to adopt me? Let alone a freaking rich family. It wouldn't be long before they send me back too. It's just the cycle, a part of life.

I glanced around the jet. The man was filling out paper work in a compartment across from me. He looked to be in deep thought, his black eyebrows furrowed and lips curved in a slight frown. I had to admit, he was handsome nonetheless. What used to be sleek black hair, now tousled and messy from a noticeable nap. He was wearing a business suit which was a tad wrinkled in parts. He seemed to be well built even with a blazer on. The man turned to say something to his wife, who was in the seat just next to him, reading a thick book. His wife nodded and stood up; walking to the front of the plane and appearing through the doors marked 'AUTHORIZED PERSONS ONLY'. The sign seemed silly to me since it was a private plane anyway.

The man's wife was also undoubtedly beautiful. Together they appeared lovely. She was thin and tall, but still fell inches short next her husband. Her long honey blonde hair fell in natural ringlets, highlighting her pale complexion. As she returned, she had what seemed to be a record file in her hands. Her long dress swished along with her as she glided across the aisle way and handed the file to her husband. The lady sat down again and resumed her novel.

I couldn't help but be captivated by her beauty. I glared at my dull brown hair and wished it was as silky and shiny as hers. Even if I had been born with hair as fine as the lady's, it would have looked worse with my small button nose and full cheeks than with my pin straight dark auburn locks. Small freckles lightly dotted my cheek bones and just below my big 'doe-like' eyes, as one of my former friends had once recalled. I suppose my eyes were my best feature. Despite their lack of a unique blue-green color, their deep chocolate hue was good enough for me. I envied her proportioned height. Sadly, I was cursed with the small stature of 4'8. I was a 17-year-old stuck in the body of a 7-year-old. I never really questioned my growth but rather waited for Mother Nature to do her magic. But after a couple years, I began to feel restless and trapped in my kid-like body. Being the height of a child has gotten me mistaken for an actual child multiple times. Perhaps that's why the couple decided to adopt me. Though, they did look at my birth certificate.

Oh well, at most I would only be living with them for a year. When I turn 18, I'll move out and start my own life, a life where it's only me. I'll start a new life where I will finally be accepted and feel like I belong.

* * *

The first chapter is up. Please review and say sup! (:

xoxo,

Jacie


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to:

If You Say So.x (my first ever reviewer)

Can you guess who adopted Nayomi? Hunny makes an appearence in this chapter!

* * *

It didn't take long for the plane to land and grab my luggage. It's not like I had much anyway. Constantly moving around had prevented me from buying any permanent belongings. All I owned had been tucked neatly away in a large grey suitcase and a rather small duffel bag.

After a few minutes of waiting, a short man with a white mustache (a butler I presumed) bowed then took my luggage and led us to a long sleek black limo.

"Master Haninozuka, Lady Haninozuka. Welcome back to Japan. I hope your trip was pleasurable."

The man nodded curtly, looking at his watch. His wife smiled at the butler and said, "Why yes, the trip was most enjoyable, Aiko. Please show Nayomi to the main house. I expect you to make her feel welcomed."

He nodded furiously then bowed, "Yes Lady Haninozuka! Miss Nayomi as you will? Follow me, you arrival to the main house is expected."

I eyed him wearily but climbed into the limo anyway. I half expected Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka to follow my pursuit but they disappeared into separate limo a little behind us. I shrugged as the car started.

It took about 45 minutes to arrive at the Haninozuka manor. I was awestruck at the size of it. Aiko held open my door and I stepped out of the limo still in shock. Once he opened the front door a chorus of "welcome" and bows came from at least 30 maids and butlers waiting for my arrival.

"Miss Nayomi, please allow me to show you your bedroom. Your belongings will be brought up to you." One of the maids came forward and curtsied. I had followed her from hallway to hallway, staircase to staircase, until finally we arrived at the room designated for me. She curtsied and left me to myself.

I gasped. The room was absolutely amazing. There was a seating area with two large white couches and a king sized canopy bed held most of the space of the back of the room. I ran and collapsed onto the many pillows. They were so soft; it felt like lying on clouds. I let out a breathy laugh and smiled to myself. My smile quickly turned into a frown. _Don't get too comfortable, you'll be sent away soon enough. _I shook my head, dismissing the absurd longing to live here permanently.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," I straightened out my clothes and stood up.

"Miss Nayomi, your belongings." The maid that originally showed me my room reappeared with my luggage.

"Just set them by the door. Thank you…"

"Izumi." Izumi seemed to be only a couple of years older than myself, 20 perhaps. She was on the tall side but a little shorter than Mrs. Haninozuka. I huffed while staring at her developed body. She looked like she was rather curvy, but if I was correct, then her uniform hid most of her figure. Her black locks were pulled into a tight bun and a frilly head band decorated the top of her hair. Like most Japanese, her eyes were brown. Though her eyes were a couple of shades darker than mine, making her appear as if she had black eyes.

"Is something the matter Miss Nayomi?" Izumi had a panicked look on her face. I didn't realize I had been scowling at her. I shook my head and looked apologetically at her.

"No, no. It's just- never mind. It was nothing Izumi. You can leave now." She nodded and curtsied before exiting. I sighed and ran my hand through my messy auburn tresses. _What now? _

I decided to unpack, even if my stay wouldn't last long. I looked around trying to spot the closet, or at least even a dresser. Noticing two doors, one to the right of the room, and one to the left of the room, I debated which of the doors would lead me to my destination. I chose the door towards the left of the room and surprisingly enough, I was correct. The door opened into a full walk-in closet, completed with a seating area and multiple mirrors angled so you could see the back of your outfit if wanted to.

By the time I had finished unpacking, it was around 3:30 in the afternoon. I guess the time difference had caught up to me, because I felt exhausted. I inhaled deeply and looked out of the large window that covered the whole backside of my room. The view was breathtaking. A large garden took up the scenery. All the flowers seemed to be in full bloom. I grabbed one of my hoodies and walked out the door.

I felt really stupid, trying to find the garden when I couldn't even find the staircase. I shook my head and looked around the hallway. I could've sworn I was here 5 minutes ago. I let out a frustrated sigh and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Lost?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I spun around and my eyes widened. A rather short boy stood smiling cutely. He had honey blonde hair and large brown eyes. I had to admit, he was _very_ attractive. I blushed when I realized what I was thinking. _What is wrong with you! He has to be at least 4 years younger than you!_ I scolded myself. I couldn't be attracted to a younger guy, could I?

"Uhh... um y-yes! Would you… uh, w-would you show me th-the garden downstairs?" I stuttered causing my blush to deepen. I avoided his eyes and suddenly found the floor very interesting. I couldn't believe I was being so flustered over a guy I just met. Let alone a younger male!

"Of course! My name is Mitsukuni, what's your name?"

"N-Nayomi, my name is Nayomi." Mitsukuni smiled even brighter (if that's possible) and grabbed my hand causing me to squeak.

"Well come on Nayomi-chan! Let's play together!" and he pulled me down the hallway laughing the whole way. His laugh was contagious; before I knew it giggles escaped my mouth.

"S-sure!"

* * *

This chapter is all new, would you please review? (:

xoxo,

Jacie


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up! FINALLY! ^^ I have to apologize, I still have school and I have been practically drowning in work! My teacher just all decided to give us a project and make it all due on the same exact day, lovely... (note: sarcasm)

* * *

As I was pulled along, I could help but admire Mitsukuni. He was wearing a sky blue suit-like blazer. It appeared to be his school uniform by the way a crest was stitched onto it. I focused more on his features and drew my attention to his face. His face seemed so child-like. But as I looked more closely, he had some sharpness that only came with adulthood. _Maybe he isn't as young as I think he is…_

I hadn't realized we had arrived at the garden until I stumbled into his back, "S-s-sorry!" My nervousness had come back along with a deep crimson blush. "I-I wasn't looking Mitsukuni…"

He only waved me off and grinned, "We're here!"

I was still tense from the previous encounter, but managed to give a slight now. I had realized our hands were still joined and blushed furiously. As I tried to pull away, his grip tightened. I looked up at him with wonder, but he just looked away. I could've sworn his face flushed pink, but as fast as I saw it, it disappeared.

"S-so Nayomi-chan, what's your favorite flower?"

"Umm… I don't really have one, they're all so beautiful. But if I had to choose a favorite, mine would be carnations. I just love their vibrant colors! The most beautiful ones would have to be the ones that are multiple colors. Some people may interpret it as a peach or a salmon though. They're so spectacular to look at, especially when in full bloom… S-sorry! I was rambling and you probably don't care about any of that. It's just… Oh! There I go again. I'm so-"

I was interrupted by his laugh. _Oh, I love his laugh. It sounds so heavenly, like bells! I wish I could hear it all day long… What am I thinking?! What is wrong with me! _I shook my head and I could feel the heat rise to my face.

"Don't worry Nami-chan! You look cute when you do that," Mitsukuni giggled. My eyes widened. Never had someone call me cute before. Sure, annoying… a nuisance, a 'thing', a pest, and of course… a mistake, but nobody had ever called me cute before. I flushed and felt butterflies in my stomach. _Why am I feeling this way? Why did I get so flustered when he called me cute? I couldn't, right? It's not possible… I can't like Mitsukuni! Can I?_

I didn't even have time to respond when he picked a rosy carnation from its bush. He was so close I could feel his breath on my neck. My heart started beating rapidly. His soft hands gently pushed a stray hair behind my ear and placed the carnation along with it. When he didn't move away, I looked up at him through my lashes and saw he was in rather dazed staring at me. I instantly felt self-conscious and practically leap away from him. I made sure there was enough from between us when I looked back at him. His reaction seemed almost hurt? I looked away quickly and slightly sighed.

I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, looked straight at him and smiled, "Thank you Mitsukuni. The flower is lovely."

_Good job Nayomi! You didn't stutter once._ I praised myself, and smiled brighter. At that his mood instantly changed.

He flashed his perfect pearly teeth and replied, "No problem Nami-chan! The flower suits you! You both are beautiful."

My heart thumped so loud in my chest._ My heart is beating so loud._ _I hope Mitsukuni doesn't hear! How embarrassing it would be if he did. He probably can! Oh no! He'll think I'm a complete loser, a loser who becomes flustered over everything I've never had this problem with people before… What in the world is happening to me?_

* * *

Let's play a game! Who ever can guess the song these lyrics belong to wins! (It's kind of a oldy ^^)

~If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this~

Best of luck to all of you! PS I tried doing this rhyming pattern in previous chapters, but failed miserably... so sad. PS don't forget to review!

XOXO,

Jacie


End file.
